Raven
= Overview = Raven was formed by a breakaway group from Byzantium that sought more pvp action. = History = Third Map Formation After theByzantine War it became clear in the faction of Byzantium that peace would last a long time in the nation. The war had taken alot out of the people of Byzantium and peace was desired by most. Some still wanted war with any nation though. One of these members was Headcrusher126. He desired to show the world of Serveria his prowess in pvp and his advanced tactical knowledge in battle. To do this, he believed he would need to create a faction of his own. With the blessing of the then Byzantium leader, Nerva2004, he created DarkWraith. He convinced his loyal companions Dxsora2, Mike92574, iTzJake324 and Mayo126 to leave Byzantium and join him in his new faction. They agreed to leave Byzantium and help their friend with his new faction. The Beginning Headcrusher126 decided to settle on the island of Solstheim, an island located to the North-East of Byzantium. Originally Father Headcrusher believed the faction would not last longer than a week, so he wanted to stay near Byzantium in the event the faction collapsed and it would be easier to move valuables to Byzantium from a nearby location. Work quickly began on building, unfortunately their work was hampered by the dreaded custom trees. Alot of their building time was spent cutting down these demon trees. Due to this obsatcle, very little infrastructure was actually built before their involvement in the Norman-Vaenorian War. The Norman-Vaenorian War Headcrusher126 decided to involve himself in the war to help Vaenor. Benz282 had previously aided Byzantium North Korea vs The World As part of the peace treaty to end their involvement in the Norman-Vaenorian War, Raven became involved in this conflict. The high command of Raven anticipated an easy victory as North Korea was heavily outnumbered. This was not the case. As NK began annexing factions, they decided not to annex Raven even though they had the opportunity. Instead they just took the island of Iceland from Raven control and peaced Raven. This was the first act of kindness any member of Raven had ever seen from the Supreme Leader. This moment of kindness will never be forgotten by Raven. The Path to becoming a Superpower Headcrusher126 had never imagined that the faction he created would become powerful. But soon this occurred almost by accident. The first step to greatness occurred when ElLaboCrimson decided to join the faction. It was he who had the idea of changing the faction name from DarkWraith to Raven. This new name was alot more catchy and it became difficult for people to forget. First Raven decided to attack Eastphalia. With only the three man of army of Headcrusher126. ElLaboCrimson and Nerva2004, they managed to defeat the entire Eastphalian army. After harassing the faction, they decided to peace them. This showed the kind nature of the faction but also displayed their prowess in battle using only a small contingent of their army. They then became involved in some minor wars where they began to destroy factions without even trying. But they did not conquer annex a single faction as Headcrusher126 is against annexation. They then decided to war Figurative as Figurative had previously harassed Raven. Headcrusher swore he would make Figurative regret their decision to stain the name of Raven. In this war Headcrusher decided to allow members of the faction Oakheart to join (members of which would stay in Raven and become prominent members). This war ended when Figurative told Raven they would rather go inactive in this war rather then fight a superior faction. The factions were both the same size so this act displayed that the members of Raven were above average pvpers. Once this conflict ended, people began to look at Raven differently. They began to look upon them as one of the strongest factions on the server. Raven's first vassals With no minor faction willing to fight Raven anymore, boredom began to seep through the ranks of the Raven army. Headcrusher126 decided to defeat this boredom by acquiring vassals. They decided that the factions of Wulfgar and Skaven would suit their needs. Within only two days of war, both factions surrendered to the might of Raven. They became the first vassals of Raven. Dwarven-Raven War of Skaven Liberation With the acquisition of Skaven the Dwarves became annoyed at Raven and decided to war them. More information can be found here: Dwarven-Raven War of Skaven Liberation. Fourth Map Failure Raven was reformed when the fourth map launched, however after continually being harrased by the Belkan Empire, the Ravens decided to part ways. Part of the american timed members joined Rome hoping that they needed defenders in case of what looked like an inminent Arkadian attack. Refunding and War Following a period of scarce activity among the old Ravens, Father Headcrusher126 decided to refund Raven with some players brought from outside the server and some of his closer friends on MCC. Following this, Raven got involved in conflictive relations with its neighbours the USSR, a vassal of North Korea, due to their intent of vassalizing the peacefull Travellers of WIndrose. To sum up to the already tense neighbourhood, by accident the Ravens had settled in the same continent as the Korean super power. The confusing conflict went bad for the USSR to a point that North Korea had to imprison the soviet leader to prevent him from losing more man power. A series of skirmishes were fought by the Ravens and the comitern forces in both Soviet and Korean lands with mixed results. In the end the soviet leader was banned and his faction was left in a bad shape after the turmoil of the conflict, meanwhile the Koreans failed to show in force due to their declining activity, so after the moderation declared the war ilegal, both parties were happy to have a white peace. Further Development and Oblivion Following the war, Raven started a series of infraestructure development claiming all provinces around their capital. Penguina was founded to the east and Lesteria to the south. As the activity of the server waned, Father Headcrusher126 left the server out of boredom, following this, the last active members of Raven: mike, mayo, Zach and Nerva followed suite and eventually went inactive too. = Leadership = The nation of Raven is lead by Father Headcrusher126. He is the Father of everyone in Raven and they all love and adore him. He lets his people voice their concerns. He has allowed the people to speak to him about any concern and will not make a decision if it displeases his people. He allows a group of ministers to exist that speak for the people and that also have powers to make certain decisions without his consent. A list of the ministerial positions: Dxsora2 is the Minister for Building and Resource Collecting. Mike92574 is the Minister for Foreign Affairs and Religion. Father Headcrusher126 has made it clear that if he ever becomes ruthless and loses the love of his people, he may be voted removed as Father of the Ravens. This is to avoid any bloodshed within the faction. Father Headcrusher does not believe in violence in internal politics, though he is a strong advocate of external war. =Rules of Raven= Since Headcrusher does not believe in the interference of any kind with his members, he set only two basic rules. If a member of Raven breaks either of these rules and only either of these rules (that means claiming that Headcrusher should not be leader is not one of these rules) would result in instantaneous and dismissal due to the offender committing high treason. Rule Number One No duelling during war Rule Number Two You must love Nerva